


The Guard

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: this one was crapppp, i know. I didn't get out of bed until 12 today and depression is a jerk. But consistency's what's important i suppose. Quality comes with the practice.





	The Guard

Papyrus is many things. But a guard is not one of them.

I remember when I first realised. I'd taken him on a trip to catch some thief.

We tracked them easily.

The monster was small, you could tell by the stripes he was still a kid. He stood there terrified, with the money in his mouth. I aimed my spear, ready to dust them, when Papyrus interfered. He stood between us.

"THEY CAN BE GOOD IF THEY TRY!!! THERE'S NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE!" He insisted.

We arrested them, but in that moment I knew: he'd never join the Guard.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was crapppp, i know. I didn't get out of bed until 12 today and depression is a jerk. But consistency's what's important i suppose. Quality comes with the practice.


End file.
